1. To determine the mechanism of the stimulating effect of amino acids on glycogen synthesis in liver cells, and the stimulation of glucose uptake and lipogenesis in quail hepatocytes, the effect of alanine and glutamine on Fructose 2,6P and other phosphorylated intermediates and Krebs cycle acids will be determined, using a bacterial luciferase assay. 2. The role of malic acid as a donor of NADPH for reductive biosynthesis of fatty acids in quail hepatocytes will be studied. Methyl esters of dicarboxylic acids have been shown to penetrate intact liver hepatocytes. 1-methyl-2-3H-malate will be synthesized and incubated with quail hepatocytes and tritium incorporation into water and lipid determined. Monomethyl tartronic acid, a penetrating inhibitor of malic enzyme will be prepared and its effect on lipogenesis studied. 3. The distribution and kinetics of glucokinase of quail liver will be studied. 4. The heterogeneity of mitochondria and endoplasmic reticulum of liver cells will be studied. The nature of the bonds holding together the mitochondrial-reticular cytostructure will be explored, using hepatocytes from which the plasma membrane was removed with digitonin.